el renacer del dios dragón
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: seres poderosos de poderes de fabula son los que habitan este mundo naruto emiya reencarnación de naruto uzumaki tiene mucho que enfrentar empezando por la guerra del santo grial ¿esta preparado? HABRÁ QUE AVERIGUARLO triple cross de naruto HSDXD y fate stay casi todas las series


**Ra ¡Buenas gentes! Feliz navidad atrasada y un muy feliz año nuevo, cumplo ya casi dos años en FF y uno como escritor y que mejor que conmemorar una de mis primeras historias, así es muchos me preguntan el destino de emperatriz, lamentablemente tendré que eliminarla pero antes de que saquen los rifles de caza déjenme explicarme, me pase con los poderes, empezando por ahí, luego con la historia, no iba a llegar a nada y por ultimo mi escritura era atroz ….. Bueno aun sigue siendo atroz solo que eh mejorado un poquito y Akuma me ayuda, así es esta historia será a medias hecha con Akuma no Ryu si no lo conocen les invito a ver sus fics y no solo el si no también meiou-sama otro gran escritor y amigo, no se arrepentirán, ellos tienen historias maravillosas.**

**Bien continuando, pondré un Naruto OP si pero no el super mega OP de antes y por último es un triple cross con DXD, Naruto y fate stay casi todos ellos OJO que sea un cross con el nasuverse no quiere decir que traiga todo el canon, pondré mis propios puntos de vista muchos, fems y otras cosillas mas y si lo adivinan si Naruto sustituirá a shirou solo que tanto lo de DXD como fate estará en el mismo lugar, así es en kuoh gakuren donde paso el punto 0 de fate zero como paso hace 10 años kuoh no se había construido se construyo dos años después pero no es canon no sé muy bien cuando la construyeron les contare un poquito antes de empezar.**

**Naruto aquí es dios…. Oh más bien el marido de un dios…. Si nadie se lo esperaba cierto, él es padre de todos los arcángeles pero los ángeles fueron creados con la esencia de kami y el poder de Naruto ósea su chakra y energía espiritual habrá un madara aquí o más bien un fem madara que...**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- tendo escucha un grito femenino en el cuarto al lado del suyo…**

**- creo que ya se entero-**

–**TENDOOOOO!- entra una ahora feminizada Madara Uchiha tratando de ahorcar al autor solo para agarrar aire.**

**-Como les iba diciendo aquí Naruto no está relacionado con Madara, o Madoka ya que es fem si no que su sharingan viene de ser avatar de indra y de ashura y luego obtener el poder máximo para enfrentar a jubi y luego kaguya y ya sé que piensan pero no. kaguya no es kami. Otra pequeña cosa, Naruto batallo con Trihexa, un pequeño spoiler para los que no están al tanto de las novelas ligeras, el pensó que era chico…. Y como ustedes me conocen soy troll Trihexa no tienen un pelo de chico XD será una linda chica, habrán varias cosas que alteraran el canon así que espero que les agrade ver unos cambios oh también debo de decir para los fans de gilgamesh y archer elder shirou uno será fem y el otro no aparecerá será sustituido, no por una versión más madura de Naruto si no por alguien más espero que les guste.**

"hablar"

"**pensar**"

(nota de autor) (Explicaciones)

El haber vencido al Jubi con ayuda no era el problema, el que Madoka Uchiha obtuviese el máximo poder con el que siempre había soñado si lo era, y uno bien grande sobre todo para Naruto. Ahora lo único que ansiaba era un rey para gobernara junto a ella, y que mejor que el joven Uzumaki que le había desafiado y casi mandado al garete todos sus planes, sin duda sería un golpe en la cara de Shizuka Senju (fem Hashirama) el ver como uno de los suyos se volvía su enemigo.

Uchiha Madoka era una mujer de belleza incalculable con unos ojos ónix, ahora rojos por el poder del Jubi, su cabello negro se había vuelto blanco llegándole hasta más allá de su carnoso y deseable trasero. Sus colmillos se habían alargado ligeramente, sus manos con uñas largas bien cuidadas y para finalizar un cuerpo de infarto que superaba por mucho al de la nieta de la primera Hokage y que era únicamente igualado por esta última. Su vestimenta era un haori blanco, entreabierto en la zona del pecho mostrando sus activos alegres y firmes, pantalones negros ajustados resaltando sus piernas y unas botas negras.

Frente a ella y respaldado por sus amigos y antepasados Uzumaki Naruto se mantuvo firme contra su enemiga con el cabello de su madre, largo y sedoso hasta la mitad de su espalda atado en una cola de caballo. Su rostro era un tanto suave, derivando del termino bishounen, sus marcas de bigotes de zorro dándole un toque exótico, sus ojos un tanto entrecerrados dándole una mirada aristócrata con flequillo llegando hasta las cejas y un poco mas mostrando ojos violetas suaves que en un instante cambiaban al Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, un arma que le sirvió para mejorar sus ojos dados a el por Shisui-san.

Estos ojos le habían servido para no solo no perderse en la oscuridad si no para ver lo que se encontraba escrito en la tablilla del clan Uchiha. Lo que allí encontró le hizo reflexionar e hizo que se proponga con aun más fuerza de voluntad de traer a las naciones elementales a ser como una sola nación

"¿Por qué has ido tan lejos en esta tonta cruzada Madoka, no ves que solo está trayendo dolor y sufrimiento a este mundo?" Preguntó el Uzumaki a la Uchiha la cual solo sonrió.

"Fufufu, ¿preguntas porque Uzumaki-kun? La respuesta es fácil" Aquí el rostro de facciones delicadas se volvió sombrío mientras su sonrisa se volvió amarga

"Perdí todo, a mi familia, a mi amante, Uzumaki Arashi-kun el cual tu y él tienen un parecido casi idéntico, bueno salvo tus adorables marcas de bigotes fufufu pero no solo eso, yo también deseo paz y la única forma de que este mundo podrido la alcance es que todos sean controlados por el Mugen Tsukuyomi "Grito Madoka al final con una mirada un tanto torcida mientras reía y todos temblaban ya sea de miedo, rabia o tristeza.

Shizuka miro con tristeza a su amiga, ella lo sabía, cuando Arashi murió ella también se sintió devastada **(para explicar Arashi como el Uzumaki mas fuerte e hijo del líder del clan se tuvo que casar con ambas líderes del clan, Shizuka y Madoka para que no hubiera favoritismo y que no se haga una guerra pero siendo sinceros Arashi es un bastardo con suerte y ahora lo será Naruto ya verán porque mis amigos)**.

Naruto miro con tristeza a la mujer Uchiha, él cuando fue de viaje a su patria para ver si podía encontrar algo que lo ayudara se quedo estancado una buena semana buscando hasta que lo encontró en uno de los lugares secretos. Eran dos espadas, unos cuantos royos y un collar el cual era un medallón de diamante con un brillante rubí en el medio. El pelirrojo con curiosidad lo abrió solo para que una intensa luz lo cegase y cuando este se desvaneció ante el apareció el poderoso Arashi Uzumaki el conocido como Dios Dragon gracias a sus poderosas invocaciones.

Arashil al ver a Naruto sonrió y le elogio diciendo que era un gusto conocer a la siguiente reencarnación de Ashura e Indra. Esto hizo el pelirrojo le mire confundido y este suspire con diversión, le propuso fusionarse con el espiritualmente a lo cual el Uzumaki menor pregunto el porqué y el mayor ni corto ni perezoso le dijo que se aburría y quería ver como estaba todo, eso y que quería ayudar a un miembro del clan que estaba en la flor de su juventud, sacándole una gran gota en la nuca a Naruto.

Cuando los dos Uzumakis se fusionaron las dos espadas reaccionaron a su portador y fueron volando hacia él. La primera era una o-katana magistral, echa de materiales especiales en la isla de los Uzumaki con una tsaya negra como la noche y una tsuka roja sangre.

Naruto la

Desenvaino y se sorprendió al ver como la espada cortaba el aire sin problemas, esta era la llamada espada inmortal que solo era portada por los líderes del clan Uzumaki y que al igual que la infame Kubikiribōchō de Kiri era capaz de repararse con sangre, esta espada también recibía el nombre de reina de la noche por su filo el cual era de un color muy oscuro.

La segunda a simple vista parecía una espada normal y corriente, un tanto corta por lo que era una ninjato pero que no les engañe, colmillo de dragón era todo menos débil. La espada para los invocadores de dragones y usuarios de las llamas azules del monte ryu no ho responde a los deseos de su maestro, puede usar cualquier ataque, no importa de quien o que venga, todo lo puede igualar e imitar con su habilidad vista espejo una vez que cruce espadas con otra obtendrá sus habilidades, el problema es que si no acepta al usuario tomara su chakra al igual que las armas del sabio de los seis caminos hasta dejarlo completamente seco. Con algo de temor tocó la espada la cual dio un pulso de energía demostrando que le aceptaba, no solo porque fusionado con Arashi, al parecer la espada le juzgo y paso la prueba.

A continuación vio el pergamino de invocación de los dragones y vio el nombre del sabio de los seis caminos y luego el de Arashi. Naruto firmo el pergamino sin pensárselo dos veces y trato de invocar un dragón pero uso demasiado chakra trayendo a su líder la cual estaba en una forma humana y le miro con curiosidad hasta que.

"Kyaaaa, pareces hijo de Arashi-kun, eres igualito a él" Dijo ella, con una mueca adorable mientras rosaba su mejilla con la de Naruto haciendo que este sienta sus pechos y se sonroje nervioso

"Etto, ¿quién eres?" Pregunto serio pero esa seriedad no se notaba por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabeza ladeada haciendo que ella chille más fuerte y lo abrace con más fuerza haciendo que el pobre Uzumaki sufra pero a la vez disfrute.

"Yo soy Himeko, Naruto-kun y soy la líder del clan dragón tomaras la responsabilidad ne" dijo ella dulcemente a lo que el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta respondió con su voz alegre.

"Hai, seré un gran invocador y protegeré a los dragones como si fusen de mi misma familia y daré mi vida por ellos si es necesario." Dijo el orgulloso haciendo que Himeko se sonroje un poco.

"Muy bien porque el invocador debe de casarse con la líder actual" Dijo ella feliz mientras Naruto parpadeaba confundido.

"¿Casarse, que es eso, una comida, sabe delicioso?" Dijo él con curiosidad y una densidad superando la masa del universo haciendo que la mujer pechugona frente a él lo abrace con fuerza.

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun no sabes nada de las relaciones, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a cambiar eso y cuando llegue el momento nos lo pasaremos muy bien juntos en la noche" Dijo con cierta lujuria haciendo que Naruto este nervioso.

"Lo diré de nuevo, ¿me trataras bien Naruto-kun onegai?" Dijo Himeko con un ronroneo cerca de su oído el cual lamio a lo que Naruto rápidamente con un lo siento tengo que entrenar, se fue corriendo con un gran sonrojo.

"Fufufu puedo esperar y si se ha fusionado con Arashi eso significa que tendré que compartirlo con Madoka-san y Shizuka-san fufufu no me molesta tener una orgia ahhhhn de tanto pensarlo me hace sentir emocionada" Dijo ella mientras se lamia los labios y se abrazaba a si misma antes de salir corriendo tras el pelirrojo.

Al pasar ese recuerdo por el carril de la memoria el Uzumaki no pudo tener una gran gota en la nuca, Shizuka miraba al pelirrojo con esa mirada de amor "**Puede que yo sea mucho más grande que el pero para el amor no hay edad**" Pensó la ojimarron mirando al Uzumaki con cariño.

Naruto dio un paso al frente mirando con decisión a Madoka la cual solo ensancho su sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que le agradaba del Uzumaki, el chico aunque se enfrentara contra enemigos formidables nunca daría marcha atrás y siempre les enfrentaría por muy poderosos que fueran.

"Fufufu Uzumaki_kun demuéstrame tu poder, vamos que me estoy emocionando" Dijo ella seductoramente observando al pelirrojo que asumía una posición de batalla separando las piernas y flexionando las rodillas un poco, su mano derecha a la altura del mentón con los 3 primeros dedos encorvados como garras y los últimos dos cerrados en su totalidad y su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño a la altura de la cadera.

Este era el tan codiciado kame-ken enseñado a Naruto por el ahora fallecido Muten Roshi, otro de los maestros del Uzumaki. El pelirrojo sabía desde pequeño que tenía 3 energías, su chakra, su energía espiritual y ki , tenia tanto que a los 10 años de tanta energía que tenia no podía hacer una simple técnica rango c sin cargarse un gran terreno, lo comprobó al pasarse de chakra con el katon: gokakyou no jutsu, esto sería muy peligroso si combatía en práctica con sus amigos.

Dejando todo eso de lado, Naruto con rapidez choco puños con Madoka la cual sonrió con lujuria de batalla, empezaron a intercambiar puños, la batalla se iba de las manos, empezaron a alterar el tiempo y el paisaje. El tiempo como resultado de su batalla cambiaba bruscamente, la lluvia tormentosa como siempre apareció para surcar los cielos con poderosos relámpagos La nueves negras cubrieron el cielo antes de dejar caer las fría lluvia que empapaba a los dos combatientes.

Durante la fiera batalla, Naruto había perdido su camisa negra y solo le quedaban sus pantalones y botas, observo a Madoka la cual aun seguía teniendo toda su ropa, destrozada sí, pero aun la tenía. Con lujuria lamio la sangre en sus manos, la sangre del pelirrojo y gimió ante el sabor, la Uchiha había tenido el deseo de no morir y por ende termino bebiendo su sangre haciendo que ella cambiara para siempre, en el futuro los que hacían como ella serian conocidos como vampiro.

Lamiéndose los labios miro al Uzumaki con lujuria "Tal sangre, sabrosa y divina, no debe ser desperdiciada en este patético suelo, es lamentable"Dijo ella con las palabras y postura de alguien noble mientras miraba al pelirrojo el cual solo le miro confundido.

Todos se detuvieron al sentir un poder aun mas grande, algo mas primordial y venia de la luna la cual con el chakra que estaba presente empezó a rodearla y abrió algún tipo de portal del cual salió una mujer de cabellos blancos, ojos de color lavanda, un cuerpo esbelto cubierto por un gran haori con diseños muy parecidos al de madoka con cuernos asemejados a orejas de conejo.

Miró a todos hasta fijarse en los dos luchadores, al posar su mirada en Naruto entrecerró los ojos y la imagen de otro hombre apareció, parecido al pelirrojo solo que de cabello erizado con tres mechones a modo de flequillo y una mirada idéntica al ojivioleta, solo que este tenía los ojos de color verde y el cabello de color marrón.

"Tenma-kun" Dijo ella en un susurro suave mientras desaparecía en un portal y reaparecía detrás de Naruto, este se dio la vuelta con gran velocidad y dio un puñetazo solo para ser bloqueado fácilmente por la mujer la cual con delicadeza uso su otra mano para trazar el rostro del pelirrojo y sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos

"Tenma-kun, tienes el cabello diferente pero" Ella agarro un mechón del pelirrojo con suavidad "Te sienta bien el color carmesí" Dijo al fin mientras acunaba el rostro del pelirrojo con amor.

"**¿Quién es Tenma, Kurama alguna idea?**" Pregunto Naruto en su mente mientras su '_compañero'_, o eso es lo que creía él.

"**Si mal no recuerdo era el padre de Tou-san y el no venía de este planeta, parece que tu eres algo así como su reencarnación jeje**" Se rio nervioso el biju con una voz mucho más delicada de la que creyó escuchar de su amigo zorruno.

"..." El pelirrojo tuvo una cara sin expresión mientras miraba con cara de palo a su amigo el cual estaba nervioso bajo su mirada.

Esa mirada era reflejada para Kaguya, no es que el supiera el nombre pero algo en su mente se lo susurro como si estuviera cerca de su oído "Lo siento pero yo no soy quien tú dices quien soy" Dijo el pelirrojo dejando en shock a la peliblanca haciendo que esta retroceda y su cabello cubra sus ojos.

"ya veo, Tenma-kun ah sido corrompido por alguien, es mi deber como su esposa volverlo a traer" Termino de decir ella dejando sentir su poder al completo aterrorizando a todos los presentes.

"...oh dios no otra excéntrica, esto es problemático, todos los poderosos siempre son los más raros nuestra shodaime parece que le va al shota, madoka es una sadomasoquista y ahora esta mujer, tch pelirrojo problemático que atrae todos los problemas" Se quejo un perezoso conocido por Naruto haciendo que este tuviese una gota en la nuca.

"Ahora estoy en problemas" Dijo el pelirrojo viendo que estaba superado en superioridad numérica, esas dos mujeres lo iban a hacer papilla.

"**Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con esto** "Dijo una voz alegre en la mente del pelirrojo mientras observaba como el lugar cambiaba y ahora todo cambiaba a una simple nada, todo blanco puro.

El pelirrojo observo a Tenma Otsutsuki, un joven de cabellera castaña erizada hasta la mitad de su espalda con tres mechones a modo de flequillo el cual le observaba con una amble sonrisa usando un gi de combate le hiso señas para que se sentara.

"**Lamento todo lo que está pasando, no me esperaba que a Kaguya-chan le afectara tan negativamente mi muerte**"Declaro el hombre que era marido de la diosa conejo mientras el pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos en shock.

"**Por ahora esto será lo que haremos** "Dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Afuera del paisaje mental el pelirrojo tenia la mirada perdida mientras Kaguya esperaba paciente al igual que Madoka aunque ella tenía una mirada molesta al ver como había otra mujer interesada o más bien comprometida de antes con su propio marido ¿qué? Ella no era tonta, sabía que Naruto era Arashi, lo sentía, el espíritu de Arashi se había fusionado con Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron blancos para luego transformarse en algo que Tenma llamaba modo super saiyan. Su cola de caballo se destrozo dejando su cabello suelto el cual se volvió dorado, erizado en sentidos al azar y este le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Kaguya sonrió y Madoka se asombro, ahora la había superado, ¿de dónde saco tanto poder de repente?

"¿Kaguya Otsutsuki explica porque as echo todas esas cosas?" Dijo Naruto serio observando a Kaguya la cual se congelo al ver la mirada triste y enojada del rubio al observarla, ella, todo lo que hizo era para volverlo a tener, el lo sabia pero sin embargo eso no era motivo para controlar todo y a todos, no podía hacerle eso a la gente, todos tienen que ser libres con sus propios pensamientos.

"Y-yo q-quería tener a T-tenma-kun conm-migo" Dijo ella con una voz y mirada lastimera al ver como el hombre negaba con la cabeza.

"Esa no era la forma de hacerlo Kaguya, no te preocupes, ya lo hable con Naruto, yo ya no puedo estar más en este plano pero el sí, el cuidara de ti después de todo el es yo sí pero con su propia personalidad"Dijo él con tranquilidad haciendo que Kaguya mirase a Tenma-Naruto con esperanza.

"¿Lo prometes, Tenma-kun no dejara a kaguya?" Hablo con esa voz infantil mientras el rubio tenía una ligera gota en la nuca.

"Si pero ahora creo que debemos arreglar esto, di Madoka, ¿aun deseas luchar?" Dijo el hombre reencarnado observando a la mujer uchiha la cual bufo molesta y se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el otro lado.

"Bah, ya me quitaste las ganas de luchar, ¡mouuuu! ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultar todo ese poder y luego demostrarlo así sin más? Vas a patearme el trasero sin dificultad, ¿donde está la diversión en eso?" Dijo ella molesta a lo que el hombre tuvo otra gota en la nuca,entoces el se fijo en sus amigos, su padre asintió hacia el ya que no podía levantar los brazos... ya que no los tenía.

"Bien, cualquiera de los revividos si alguno quiere quedarse dígalo ahora y lo traeré a este plano" Dijo Naruto observando a los kages, la mayoría se negó y el hombre asintió mandándoles de regreso solo quedaban los antiguos hokages.

"Otou_san" Dijo el Uzumaki al encarar a su padre el cual sonrió.

"Naruto yo ya hice mi vida y aunque no haya sido muy larga si fue feliz porque tuve la suerte de conocer a tu madre, me alegra mucho el haber podido concerté y saber que estarás bien, en más de un sentido" Dijo el rubio moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente haciendo sonrojar a su hijo pero que también acabó sonriendo.

"Dile a mama que me he cuidado, he entrenado como mucho y bien para mantenerme saludable, duermo lo necesario aunque a veces me paso y me baño y sobre familia y amigos"El miro hacia Kaguya, Madoka y Shizuka y todos sus amigos los cuales le sonrieron a la vez.

"Podría decirse que estoy en buenas manos "Minato sonrió alegre con algunas lagrimas en los ojos despidiéndose mientras era rodeado de una luz y su alma salía libre al reino de kami donde podría reunirse con la mujer que amaba.

"Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer, es tu deber mantener la voluntad de fuego Naruto-chan, es hora de que me retire" Dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa de abuelo hacia Naruto el cual asintió alegre hacia su figura de abuelo.

El Nidaime miro con una mirada seria al hombre que estaba comprometido con su hermana incluso más allá de la muerte "Cuida de Onee-sama, Naruto, es una mujer fuerte pero puede ser muy infantil a veces"Dijo el simple y tosco mientras miraba a otro lado a lo cual su hermana le fulmino con la mirada y un puchero inflando las mejillas a lo cual muchos en su mente pensaron '**esta fue nuestro kage'**.

Luego el Nidaime se unió a los demás y desapareció, Shizuka se abrazo al rubio mientras la energía la rodeaba y las grietas desaparecían y ella se sonrojaba al sentir como la energía vital la rodeaba y la traía al mundo nuevamente el rubio suspiro de agotamiento, sin duda hoy había sido un día de locos.

/**mucho tiempo después**/

El pelirrojo se encontraba en el cielo con sus esposas, con una nueva integrante, la diosa de la vida y la luz Kami-sama. Era una mujer bella, con cabello violeta claro hasta el final de su espalda con un cuerpo esbelto, ojos de color violeta, un traje de sacerdotisa con los pantalones hakama de color purpura (**si no lo han notado, una pista es de un anime harem, le gusta asustar a sus concubinos en su casa y tiene varias reglas de convivencia**). Resulta que su madre, Izanami, dicto que su esposo seria un humano con varias reencarnaciones en su haber y grandes poderes. Cuando vio a Hagoromo no sintió nada, cuando vio a Arashi sintió un calor pero nada más, en cambio cuando vio a Naruto en su plena edad de 16 años su corazón se acelero, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sentía un gran calor por todo su cuerpo.

"Ara Naruto-kun, espero que no estén haciendo nada lascivo" Dijo ella con una agradable sonrisa al ver como Naruto era abrazado por Madoka y Shizuka las cuales tenían rayitos chocando entre ellos.

El problema es que las reglas no solo eran por eso, sino que como nunca sintió ese tipo de amor ella lo dicto con las demás almas en ese mundo un poco duro pero bueno ella nunca sintió más que ese amor de familia nunca el amor de un amante.

"M-miya-chan no estoy haciendo nada de eso, en serio, ellas son las que me están abrazando, lo juro" Dijo el pelirrojo asustado mientras la mujer de cabellera violeta sonrió ocultando sus labios bajo su larga manga.

"Fufufufu te creo Naruto-kun eres demasiado inocente para hacer cosas de ese tipo sin embargo la relación de marido y mujer se tiene que consumar ya lo sabes no" Dijo ella con una triste sonrisa pensando que él no desearía hacerlo sin embargo.

"lo sé y lo hare cuando se dé la ocasión, yo las amo a las cuatro por igual y las protegeré con todo mi poder" dijo el decidido a lo que Miya se sonrojo tanto así que lo beso dando a luz sus alas, 14 para ser exactos, 14 alas de un color dorado claro.

"Fufu Naruto-kun escucharte decir esas cosas me hacen sentir tan alegre" Dijo ella sumándose al abrazo mientras Kaguya se unía y Himeko tampoco se quedaría atrás.

"Mou, ¿y qué hay de mi Naruto-kun, no me quieres?" el pelirrojo tartamudeo al ver como todas estas mujeres le abrazaban y ellas solo rieron angelicalmente, tal era esta paz que lo veía irreal.

/**otro largo salto de tiempo**/

Naruto se hallaba en el suelo rodeado de su propia sangre con un gran agujero en el pecho pero con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba al tan terrorífico Trihexa, ser absorbido en su mundo de bolsillo y quedar atrapado en ese lugar. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar sin ver como todas las mujeres que lo amaban le rodearon con lágrimas en sus ojos

"¡Padre!" Grito un joven guapo, de cabello rubio platino y ojos verdes con doce alas seguido de un joven con cabello negro y flequillo dorado con ojos color rojo vino y otros ángeles y ángeles caídos y algunos diablos tales como Lucifer que herido y al borde de la muerte se acerco al ver a su padre, su creador, el que le dejo ir con tranquilidad, el que aun luchando le alabo por lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

"Cough...no pasa nada, yo elegí esto, me uniré al planeta y cuidare de ustedes con mi propia energía, crezcan fuertes hijos míos y no importa si aman a un diablo, un youkai o incluso a un ser humano, si ustedes son felices es lo único que cuenta. Michael cuida de todos y cuida a tu madre" Dijo el pelirrojo, al haber perdido su transformación y empezaba a desaparecer en un polvo dorado.

"Lo siento amadas mías por no poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero sé que nos veremos pronto…yo lo sé, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar" Dijo mientras desaparecía en un polvo dorado al igual que los 4 maous que también perecían, sus energías ya no podían mantenerlos y fallecieron.

Todos lloraron pero las últimas palabras del Uzumaki resonaron en la mente de todos

/**mucho, mucho más tiempo después en la ciudad de kuoh, cuarta guerra del santo grial**/

"**NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" Eran los pensamientos de un hombre de 27 años, de cabello negro algo desordenado, ojos negros algo grises, un traje de negocios negro y una gabardina.

Caminaba casi como un zombi tan vacio se sentía mirando toda la destrucción que desato Agnya Manyu, ese ser era maldad pura. Kotomine Kirei miro desde lejos a Emiya Kiritsugu, se acercaba a ellos una Gilgamesh desnuda, sentada de piernas cruzadas observando toda la destrucción, gruño con asco toda esta destrucción sin sentido. Ella desapareció debido a que ya no deseaba estar allí, los comandos de Kirei desaparecieron también, a el no le importo y solo rio con locura al ver toda la destrucción.

Kiritsugu busco con desesperación Hasta que lo vio, un joven de tal vez 7 años igual que Illya, eso le trajo dolor a su corazón al recordar a su hija. El chico de cabellos rojos hasta más allá de sus hombros con los ojos violeta, miraba toda la destrucción con tristeza y buscaba supervivientes, si Kiritsugu no fuera un mago habría mirado con asombro al ver al joven levantar una pila de escombros sin dificultad ni molestia por el fuego y sacar a una persona solo para suspirar al ver que estaba muerta. El pequeño la dejo en el fuego para al menos que descansara en paz, luego vio a Kiritsugu y se asombro para luego correr hacia él.

"¿Oji-san que hace por aquí, es peligroso? Debemos salir" dijo el joven Naruto con una voz seria que sonaba adorable en un niño de 7 años, Kiritsugu cayó de rodillas y abrazo con fuerza al pelirrojo.

"Youkata, arigato, arigato, arigato"Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el pobre hombre que casi quedaba como una cascara vacía pero al ver que el joven Naruto estaba bien le trajo alegría a su corazón casi vacío.

Unas horas después estaban en el hospital y revisaron que el joven Naruto estaba bien, Kiritsugu se dirigió al joven y le pregunto "Dime Naruto-kun, ¿te gustaría ser mi hijo?" Pregunto el casi con esperanza de que dijera que si, cada vez que le visitaba traía una luz a su mundo sin sentido perdiendo todo por poco, al menos se sentía seguro con la luz que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo el cual sonrió feliz al observarlo.

"Claro que si...Otou-san" Dijo el joven mientras los demás pacientes de los cuales muchos eran niños que estaban con madres y padres observaban con alegría al pelirrojo que los había salvado, no sabían como ese joven pudo hacer lo que hiso pero el pidió que guardaran el secreto y lo harían.

"Me alegro y no quiero guardar ningún secreto así que quiero decirte que yo...soy un mago" Dijo él mientras Naruto ladeaba la cabeza un poco

"¿Enserio? bueno entonces yo tampoco quiero tener secretos contigo, soy Naruto...Emiya y soy la reencarnación de Naruto Uzumaki, el sabio de los seis caminos y Dios" Dijo el pequeño mientras los ojos de Kiritsugu se ensancharon un poco al observarlo, casi nadie sabía de la leyenda del Rikkudou Sennin y mucho menos de su nombre, que este chico lo dijera con toda seguridad y cuando lo vio curar a la gente y salvarla puso dos en dos y vio que el joven frente a él no mentía.

/**En la residencia Emiya**/

"¿Otou-san podre aprender magia?" pregunto de repente Naruto mientras Kiritsugu lo miro durante un tiempo antes de medio sonreír.

"Depende… ¿para que deseas aprender magia?" Preguntó y la respuesta del ahora joven Emiya no demoro mucho.

"Para proteger no solo a las personas importantes para mí sino también a todos los que me rodean" Dijo él pelirrojo mientras Kiritsugu solo suspiro antes de volver a sonreír.

"Ya veremos Naruto, ya veremos"

/**Time Skip, edad de Naruto: 17**/

El ahora crecido Naruto Emiya se encontraba en el taller de su casa donde no solo se adiestro en las armas si no donde meditaba y creaba sus propias armas o las acondicionaba. El pelirrojo tenía su cabello de la misma forma que su antiguo yo con el medallón que curiosamente era el mismo que tenía en su otra vida, no sabía cómo llego a él. Ahora mismo desarmaba una magnum de un gran cañón del calibre 44. Desarmo el tambor y lo limpio, cuando estaba listo lo puso en su lugar, le dio unos giros de prueba, probo el seguro y luego puso una bala para luego darle en la frente a un muñeco de prueba cargándose al muñeco con sellos de resistencia nivel 3

"Nota: ponerle sellos mas fuertes a los muñecos" Se dijo así mismo mientras guardaba el revólver.

"Senpai, Naruto-senpai" Dijo una voz femenina antes de que una chica de cabello violeta oscuro con ojos a juego y el uniforme femenino de kuoh apareciera por la puerta viendo al pelirrojo con su uniforme trabajando, ella hiso un puchero.

"Mouuu senpai, no debe de estar trabajando con el uniforme de la escuela, ¿qué cree que dirá Fujimura-sensei?" Dijo ella con una mueca linda haciendo que el pelirrojo ría alegre.

"Maa maa Sakura-chan, no debes de preocuparte además tengo todo limpio ves "Dijo él mientras miraban su uniforme que no tenía ni una sola mancha de suciedad.

Naruto miró como una sombra en la ventana del tercer piso de su casa se alejaba y el tuvo una sonrisa de diversión.

"**Vaya, ya estaba despierta, no me lo esperaba**" Pero después de todo ella siempre es así según la recordaba.

/**flash back**/

El pelirrojo a sus 14 años ya era todo un galán, o eso era lo que le decía su figura de hermana mayor Fujimura Taiga. El vio que en su patio alguien se derrumbo y el acudió rápido en su ayuda, era una mujer por la estructura de su cuerpo, rápidamente reviso sus signos vitales y comprobó que no estaba tan grave como en un momento había pensado, solo cansada. Naruto la llevo dentro y la cuidó, cuando dio indicaciones de despertar el, con calma se apoyo en la pared y espero paciente.

Caster abrió sus ojos violetas bajo su capucha y miro con curiosidad el lugar, luego fijo su mirada a un lado y observo a su salvador. Sus ojos eran fríos, como si no hubiese vida tras ellos, era algo que le había enseñado Kiritsugu, era mejor no mostrar ningún sentimiento mientras no fuera necesario. Ella se asusto un poco por esa mirara lo cual resulto gracioso después de todo ella mato al degenerado de su maestro porque quiso violarla. El joven pelirrojo se movió de su postura y ella trato de moverse pero solo siseo de dolor.

"No debes de apresurar las cosas, tienes 2 costillas rotas y una torcedura de tobillo, toma las cosas con calma" Dijo con voz monótona aun evaluando a la mujer frente a él.

"Una vez que te cures veremos si deseas quedarte o no ya que por lo que veo no eres de por aquí, tus ropas te delatan" Comento el pelirrojo monótonamente mientras se giraba y se preparaba para irse.

"E-espera, ¿quién eres?" Pregunto Caster con un poco de dificultad.

"Emiya, Naruto Emiya, un placer" se presento con un poco de alegría antes de volver a su fachada monótona haciendo que Caster ensanche sus ojos.

No podía ser, no podía ser que él estuviera relacionado de alguna forma con uno de los héroes más grandes de la historia, incluso brevemente escucho de su antiguo maestro que lo habían invocado en la tercera o cuarta guerra. Con él uso de técnicas de ninjutsu medico fue curando a caster y en una semana ya estaba lista y hoy ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en seiza.

"Bueno Caster, si es que ese es tu nombre, creo que aquí es el fin de la línea, dime algún lugar donde desees ir, yo te ayudare" Hablo el pelirrojo ahora sin su fachada mirándole con esa mirada amigable mientras Caster se sonrojo y con dos dedos los toco juntos, recordando al pelirrojo las memorias pasadas de Hinata Hyuga, una gran amiga de su yo pasado que hacia los mismos movimientos.

"Ano, preferirá que tú fueras mi master, Naruto-sama" Dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelirrojo casi le dan ganas de hacer face palm, con sus energías gigantes y su personalidad parece que atrajo a esta servant y parece que hay 6 más que están ligados a este, mmm, ¿cómo llamarlo? Tonto montaje por un cáliz patético que según palabras de su padre estaba corrompido, más cosas para tirarle encima a ese tonto cáliz.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó el de nuevo con esa voz monótona y esa mirada que parecía atravesar su alma haciendo que se sienta muy incómoda.

"E-estoy muy segura, Naruto-sama es el mejor master que podríamos tener" Dijo ella poniendo sus dos puños contra el pecho y mirándolo con esos ojos serios pero con las mejillas sonrojadas y su posición solo la hacían verse adorable.

Naruto solo le dio su mano para que ponga los comandos en el, al hacerlo sintió un pequeño dolor en su mano derecha haciendo que este tenga una ligera mueca de dolor.

**/fin flash back/**

El pelirrojo subió rápido para buscar su chaqueta y vio el cuarto de Caster con la puerta entre abierta a lo cual el pelirrojo suspiro.

"Caster-chan si dejas la puerta abierta Fuji-nee o Sakura-chan verán su interior y no quieres tener peleas innecesarias, ¿cierto?" Dijo el viendo en varias repisas pociones, conjuros y algunos ingredientes.

"Bueno, si lo hacen solo deberé aplicar un hechizo de memoria en ellas fufufu" Dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo suspire y con el índice y corazón golpee su frente suavemente.

"Nada de eso solo, mantén la puerta cerrada, en esta casa no habrá nada de peleas ni hechizos, ¿entendido?" Hablo el serio mientras observaba a la pelivioleta sostener su frente con dolor cómico y con lagrimas anime caer por las mejillas.

"Haaaai" Respondió la chica haciendo sonreír ligeramente al Emiya.

"Bien, vamos a comer que debes de tener hambre, iré a ayudar a Sakura con el desayuno, espero que no se me haya adelantado y lo haya hecho sola… como los últimos 4 días" Dijo Naruto con un suspiro.

Cuando bajaron tanto el dueño de la casa como Caster, Sakura y Taiga estaban en la mesa. Naruto se las ingenio para terminar el resto de la comida mientras Sakura lo miraba con un puchero.

"Sakura-chan no debes de consentir a este perezoso "Dijo burlona Taiga mientras una flecha penetraba al pelirrojo con las palabras de perezoso.

"Lo dice la mujer mayor que nosotros que es mucho mas irresponsable y en vez de cocinar por si misma come de mi cocina y la de Sakura-chan" dijo el pelirrojo suavemente mientras bebía te con una posición de un joven noble…. Parece que su cuerpo recordaba como estar ya que esto se lo habían enseñado sus esposas a su antiguo yo aunque él no tenía idea de quienes eran ellas, ni porque se comportaba como un noble, todo mientras unas flechas con irresponsable, aprovechada, vieja e infantil perforaban a Taiga la cual tomo un boken de quien sabe donde para tratar al chico pero solo golpeó nada. Al ver que el joven Emiya ya estaba listo para irse ella solo tuvo un tic en la ceja cuando vio la hora salió disparada y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la escuela.

"Ya nos vamos caster-chan, espero que no te aburras aquí mientras no estamos" La mujer de cabellera purpura vio una consola de videojuegos de última generación junto a un plasma y rio como una niña pequeña.

"Fufufu no creo que me aburra, diviértanse" Dijo ella despidiéndolos con la mano.

"No creo que deba dejarla con mis videojuegos sola, si sigue así me acabará superado "Dijo en tono de broma antes de que la mirada cambiara a monótona para mantener la fachada.

En su mochila llevaba algunas armas ocultas, nunca se sabe que puede pasar. Sakura miro con preocupación a su senpai, aunque estaban en el mismo año el antes estaba en el tiro con arco principalmente para cuidar que Shinji no fuera humillado por los chicos de más edad pero después de que lo vio tomar confianza él se fue muy a la molestia del último mencionado y tristeza de Sakura.

Después de un rato andando llegaron a Kuoh y se separaron, Sakura para su clase y el pelirrojo para la suya. Naruto se fue por su camino andando a paso tranquilo y con su clásica mirara vacía que hacía que las chicas chillaran diciendo lo cool y misterioso que se veía, comentarios que ignoraba por completo.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando hasta chocar con uno de los capitanes, era un joven de 17 años en su penúltimo año y tenía el cuerpo muy musculoso. El problema es que cuando chocaron el tío musculoso fue el que tropezó, tenía la cabellera rubio atada en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta casi el final de la espalda al igual que Naruto y sus ojos eran de color marrón.

"Caray que fuerza tienes, no me esperaba que alguien así la tuviera, me disculpo por hablar así tan contundente, soy Ken Masters, un gusto, tú debes de ser Emiya Naruto, ¿cierto? Muchas chicas suspiran al escuchar tu nombre, lidiando con las fans por lo que veo" Dijo el rubio mirando al pelirrojo que lo único que tuvo fue un tic en la ceja haciendo que el rubio sonría alegre al ver que obtuvo una sola reacción del chico que parece más maquina que otra cosa, el pelirrojo solo se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilo sin problemas haciendo que el rubio tenga un face fault.

"OE NO ME IGNORES" Grito molesto Ken, el pelirrojo no le hizo caso y se retiro con tranquilidad sin molestarse en responder.

Al llegar a su clase se quedo con tranquilidad y observo al profesor de historia que daba clases con la misma mirada que el. Cuando finalizaron las clases el pelirrojo se retiraba pero escucho que su sensei le llamaba.

"¿Si Kozuki-sensei?" Pregunto el pelirrojo con la voz monótona.

"Emiya-kun espero que no aflojes en clase y luego simplemente hagas una prueba excepcional de fin de mes, recuerda que esta es una de las 3 pruebas que deciden si pasaras mi clase" Le recordó el hombre a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

"Claro, daré lo mejor de mí, gracias por demostrar su preocupación Kozuki-sensei" Dijo el pelirrojo retirándose, estaba anocheciendo e incluso Kozuki-sensei ya se iba a retirar también.

"¿Ya se han ido todos?" Dijo una joven de cabellos negros atados en colas gemelas, ojos de color verde agua y una linda figura de copa C y lidas piernas vistiendo el uniforme de niñas de Kuoh.

"Si, ya se han ido todos master" Dijo una figura que se materializaba de pronto al lado de la pelinegra.

Se trataba de una joven de larga cabellera dorada, ojos rojos y una armadura dorada sin cubrir su plano vientre dejando al aire algo de su escote de grandes pechos una copa E y figura de reloj de arena y piernas esbeltas. Ella miraba como Kozuki abandonaba el lugar y cuando bajaron se encontraron con una mujer de cabello azul con algunos mechones cubriendo la frente y una larga cola de caballo llegándole más de la espalda, a mitad de las piernas, usando un spandex azul y portando una lanza azul. La mujer tenía una figura de reloj de arena y pechos copa DD, una belleza completada con sus ojos de color carmesí.

"Por lo que veo tú debes de ser la master que estaba aquí, aunque detecto 2 pero bueno, ya que fuiste tú quien acepto el desafío me presentaré, yo soy Lancer"Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa deseosa de sangre mientras giraba su arma para ponerse en pose de pelea mirando a su oponente la cual sonrió burlesca.

"Hohh, así que tu, un perro, quiere luchar, vamos chucho demuéstrame de que estas echa "Dijo la mujer rubia mientras círculos dorados aparecían tras ella.

"¡Vamos enséñame! ¡Entretenme a mí y máster, yo, la reina de los héroes te lo ordena!" Termino ella de decir mientras el disparo continuo empezaba.

El pelirrojo salía un poco apurado, se quedó ayudando a su amigo Issei Ryoudou a revisar unos papeles que su kaichou le había pedido analizar. Naruto cómo también debía prepararse para la prueba le pidió ayuda a su amigo y así de paso estudiar a lo que el pelirrojo acepto pero escucho ruidos de combate que le llamaron la atención. Al llegar al lugar lo vio, dos mujeres de grandes pechos luchando entre ellas a lo que él tuvo una gota en la nuca.

"**¿Enserio tan rápido empezó esto? que problemático** "Pensó el pelirrojo mientras los 10 seres dentro suyo suspiraron, al menos algo bueno estaba por ocurrir y el aburrimiento desaparecería por un largo tiempo.

Naruto sacó un arnés para poner su magnum y su ametralladora calico, luego en sus muslos fueron dos pistolas, una con un silenciador que tenia runas mágicas, uno de sus fantasmas nobles, y la otra pistola ambas como el ying y el yang, una blanca y la otra negra y en su espalda, en su bolsa parecida a su porta shurikens y otras cosas tenía su contender Thompson (no la ametralladora sino la pistola de una sola bala, ya sabrán los fans del nasuverse, la pistola especial de Kiritsugu) y algunos kunai para usar el hiraishin.

Sacando uno de estos kunais especiales y su pistola, tomó una postura en cuclillas y se dirigió a una pared y trato de ver mejor la batalla solo para que la luna le juegue una mala pasada y refleje su kunai en ella y las 3 mujeres se dieron cuenta de su presencia, maldiciendo entre dientes él se dio la vuelta, tomo su mochila y echo a correr. No podía dañar la escuela, si Issei se enterara el castigo que le tocaría no lo dejaría ni 5 minutos para descansar.

Mientras corría podía sentir que la mujer de cabellos azul ya venía tras su cabeza, mirando hacia atrás pudo ver la mirada casi loca de la mujer peliazul haciendo que el corra aun mas rápido, mientras más lejos de la mujer loca mejor estaría, Mientras corría como loco vio que ya no la sentía en su radar, empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

Mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia su hogar vio una niña de tal vez 10 o 12 años, un tanto bajita, de cabellos blancos como la nieve, piel de porcelana y ojos rojos como la sangre. Vestía un traje purpura al igual que un sombrero un tanto raro, parecía ruso o alemán.

"Buenas noches onii-chan" Dijo ella tranquila con una alegría infantil, sin embargo le trajo un escalofrió por la espalda al pelirrojo al observarla.

"Deberías apresurarte y obtener tu siervo onii-chan porque iré por ti" Dijo ella alegremente.

"Oe espera, ¿quien..." No termino de hablar al ver como la chica desapareció.

"Con que aquí estabas, para ser una cucaracha te mueves rápido niño" Dijo la mujer de antes mientras el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta rápido y soltó una balacera de plomo proveniente del Calico modificado con runas mágicas para que cree balas a partir de su propia energía, esa era una magia poderosa y muy rara ya que según su padre casi nadie la podía usar.

Las balas rebotaron contra la lanza carmesí la cual giraba como un molino y las balas eran regadas por el suelo, guardando el Calico saco la magnum y coloco unas 6 balas que era su máxima capacidad y disparo 3 veces en total, ella esquivo una bala, otra la bloqueo con su lanza solo para ser empujada por la fuerza pura tras ella y la última bala le rozo el brazo dejando una gran herida, al menos no fue la mano con la que sostenía su lanza.

"Hohhh tienes unas habilidades curiosas joven" Dijo ella con una sonrisa sanguinaria, hoy por suerte no habría nadie en su casa a parte de Caster que debería estar más que preocupada, Sakura y Taiga debían de estar preparándose una para la prueba y otra para poner su prueba en sus alumnos.

Naruto saco la otra pistola, la blanca con un silenciador y disparo 6 veces dándole en el pecho a la mujer mandándole a volar, el aprovecho y se fue saltando por los techos a su casa, no podía perder tiempo. Salto y llego a su patio solo para esquivar por poco la lanza que trataba de perforar su nuca.

"Tu malnacido, ¡basta de juegos, saca tu arma cuerpo a cuerpo y pelea como un hombre!" Grito la mujer haciendo que Caster salga solo para ver a su amado master enfrentando a una mujer vulgar en spandex azul.

"... "Murmuró algún hechizo y lo soltó sobre la mujer la cual salto y esquivó, al caer vio a la peli violeta y sonrió salvajemente,

"Valla, valla, así que ella es tu siervo, Caster" En ese momento ella pateo en el pecho al desprevenido pelirrojo.

El Emiya chocó con las puertas de su taller y removió algunas cajas, su sangre callo en el suelo y él se levanto con un gemido y se movió para afuera sin darse cuenta de cómo un círculo de invocación se activaba y empezaba a reunir energía para que algo, o alguien, aparecieran. Naruto tomó carrerilla y fue corriendo hacia Lancer que estaba tratando de apuñalar a Caster, ella se puso en una pose mientras un aura carmesí la rodeaba y casi decía su nombre.

"gae…." Dijo ella pero no termino porque.

"Dinamic Entori" Gritó el pelirrojo dándole una brutal patada voladora que le dio en el rostro a la mujer de cabellera azul la cual choco con un árbol y escupió sangre.

"No dejare que toques a Caster" Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en pose de combate haciendo que la mencionada se sonroje y Lancer gruña molesta.

"Simplemente porque no mueren, el pesado de mi maestro no me deja usar mi máximo poder y encima interrumpes mi ataque, ahora tú serás el primero" Dijo ella levantándose y apoyándose en su lanza solo para que un brillo salga del taller de Naruto.

Del taller salió una joven rubia de ojos verdes claros vestida con un traje de una pieza femenino y una armadura cubriendo las partes necesarias. Se veía como si fuera de la realeza, como una princesa o reina, tenia pechos copa C y lindas piernas o eso se podía notar por la ligera brisa.

La rubia buscaba algo con su mirara hasta que puedo ver a su master con algunas heridas en una pose de combate mano a mano, protegiendo a la que posiblemente sea Caster por lo que parece que su master tendría dos servants.

"... Interesante" Ella con un rugido de batalla ataco a Lancer la cual salto y quedo en el techo de la casa.

"¡Aghhh! Muy bien te salvas de esta muchacho pero la próxima te matare" Dijo muy molesta la peliazul.

"Lo que tu digas nee-san de spandex y pechos grandes, para la próxima usa algo más adecuado, que pasaría si hubieran niños viendo la batalla "Dijo en tono monótono mirando molesto a la mujer a lo que esta le miro con el rostro muy rojo no sabía si de ira o vergüenza.

"¡Ugh! Eres de lo peor "Dijo ella pisoteando el suelo con fuerza antes de desaparecer

"Siento más enemigos" Dijo Saber ya que parecía sostener una espada.

Ella salto los muros de la casa y ella acertó, allí se encontraban Rin Tohsaka junto a la mujer de armadura dorada, antes de que los ataquen el que era llevado por Caster ya que usar su hiraishin nivel dos por 8 cuadras seguido lo dejo casi exhausto no podía dejar que su enemiga lo supiera, decidió intervenir.

"ALTO, Saber no les ataques, no siento sentimientos negativos de su parte a diferencia de Lancer que trataba de perforarme con esa condenada lanza" Dijo con tono de mando haciendo que la rubia se detenga y mire molesta a Gilgamesh y a Rin la cual, la primera, tenía una sonrisa altanera y la segunda suspiro de alivio.

"Fufufu, tu master te ah dominado Saber, sin duda parece un poco más competente que el anterior y mucho más joven "Dijo ella mientras analizaba al pelirrojo.

"¿Te conozco de algún lado?" Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"No soy tan viejo" Dijo monótonamente el pelirrojo haciendo que varias venitas palpiten en la frente de la rubia que eran ocultas por su flequillo.

"Tu miserable mestizo, ¿te atreves a hablar así a tu reina? Arrodíllate y lame mis pies y tal vez considere perdonar tu vida " Dijo ella altanera esperando que el chico se arrodille ante ella como todos pero una pequeña parte deseaba que él se revelara y no lo hiciera...extraño.

"Lo siento pero no me arrodillo ante nadie a menos que merezca mi respeto y tú tienes que aprender que el respeto no se regala, se gana " Dijo el pelirrojo serio cambiando su fachada monótona.

"...Además yo no soy la mascota de nadie para lamerle los pies, ¿acaso tienes fetiches raros? Porque lo que dices apunta que si" Dijo algo molesto mirando a la rubia que ahora se sonrojo de ira, tal era que ella molía sus dientes enojada y Saber era la que ahora sonreía burlesca.

"Que era lo que argumentabas Archer" Dijo ella mientras la mujer rubia se preparaba para usar gates of babylon sobre ellos solo para que Rin la detuviera.

"Archer no hemos venido a luchar sino a ver el estado de Emiya-kun pero parece que él es un master, ¿te has registrado ya en la iglesia?" Pregunto ella mientras el pelirrojo se ergio en su propia altura eclipsando a todas las mujeres, la más alta era Archer llegando a casi 1.80 m, el era 1.94 m, muy alto para alguien de Japón.

"No, no lo eh echo ya que no me interesaba el tonto cáliz con el nombre de santo grial, si quiero lograr algo prefiero hacerlo con mis propias manos" Dijo el pelirrojo a lo que Saber le miro asombrada.

"Sin embargo, ya que los servants no respetaran mis deseos de no participar..." Suspiro con molestia.

"Me veo obligado a participar de esta competencia molesta" Dijo haciendo la seña favorita de su antigua vida, dos clones aparecieron en una pequeña nube de humo.

"Bien, tu, arreglaras el desorden en la casa y tu preparara la comida, cuento con ustedes muchachos" Dijo el pelirrojo a lo cual ambos hicieron señales militares y con un 'hai!' se pusieron a trabajar, las 3 mujeres menos caster estaban en shock por lo que acababan de ver haciendo que el Emiya ladease un poco la cabeza.

"¿Que, tengo algo raro en la cara?" Dijo Naruto curioso mientras Rin solo suspiraba irritada.

"No, para nada, crear magia antigua no es nada raro para alguien que se creía todo menos un mago y que es esto ¿armas? Acaso no tienes vergüenza" Dijo ella molesta al verlo con sus armas aun puestas y el pelirrojo se miro y luego le devolvió la mirada con su mirada seca.

"No, además un arma es mucho más rápida que las runas o los hechizos, solo necesito una bala potente que acabe contigo y listo, no me complico para nada" Respondió el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su magnum y apuntaba a Rin mientras usaba el seguro para que el chasquido del carril cambiar el ducto de la bala sonara, y Rin tragó saliva nerviosa antes que el pelirrojo guarde el arma.

"Bien iré a esta iglesia molesta y acabare con esto" Dijo él mientras todos tomaban rumbo a la iglesia.

Saber se quedo observando al pelirrojo todo el camino, sus pensamientos eran iguales a ese servant de la cuarta guerra, nunca pudo verle toda la cara por la capucha que usaba y tenía varias técnicas extrañas pero la más usada era que se podía clonar como assasin. Al llegar a la entrada les pidió a Caster y a Saber que cubrieran la entrada muy pese a las protestas de las dos mujeres solo para que el responda que si el sacerdote trataba de hacer algo chistoso le pondría una bala en el cráneo. Rin le dijo lo mismo a Archer la cual solo entrecerró los ojos hacia el pelirrojo.

"Si un solo pelo de master esta fuera de lugar tu quedaras como un alfiletero, ¿queda claro mestizo?" Dijo ella seria y el pelirrojo asintió serio también.

"Puede que recién conozca a Rin-san pero no dejare que nada le pase" Dijo el serio pelirrojo.

Entrando a la iglesia vieron lo usual, estatuas de ángeles, cuadros religiosos y todo lo relacionado con dios, no sabía porque pero él se volvía a preguntar el porqué no podía recordar a las esposas de su yo anterior, todavía el estaba a mitad de la cuarta guerra ninja pero al ver los objetos religioso sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón.

"No te preocupes, el sacerdote de aquí fue mi tutor personal, eso y que él puede llegar a ser un hombre molesto" Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos.

"Y yo que esperaba que mi protegida sea mucho más respetuosa conmigo"Dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña con ojos a juego, una mirada vacía y vistiendo la ropa de un sacerdote, se acerco a tanto Naruto como a Rin.

"Por lo que veo un nuevo master ah aparecido, con esto ya son cuarto master, ahora faltan 3"Dijo el sacerdote solo para quedarse un poco en shock al escuchar las palabras de Rin.

"En realidad el es master tanto de Saber como de Caster" Dijo ella casualmente a lo que ellos no vieron pero la mirada de Kirei se estrecho.

"Ya veo, eso solo deja 2 puestos "Dijo el hombre analíticamente.

"Por lo que veo tu si lucharas por el santo grial joven, ¿cuál es tu deseo?" Pregunto un poco curioso.

"Soy Emiya Naruto y el único deseo que tengo es proteger a todos ya sean familia, amigos, conocidos o extraños" Dijo el joven pelirrojo con su clásica seriedad.

"Pero el querer protegerlos es tu deseo de que ellos mismos estén en peligro" Dijo el oprimiendo su sonrisa sádica a relucir solo para terminar en una mueca al escuchar las siguientes palabras del joven Emiya al que empezaría a odiar más que a su difunto padre.

"No porque yo deseo protegerlos y ayudarles en cualquier forma, no tengo la necesidad de poner a nadie en peligro" Dijo el pelirrojo dándose media vuelta mientras empezaba a irse.

"¡Alégrate joven, tu objetivo se cumplirá!" Declaro Kirei.

"Claro que se cumplirá, yo tengo mi propio destino en mis manos, nadie me lo dicta, solo yo me guio y ni nada ni nadie ni siquiera tu, sacerdote, podrán hacer algo" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras las puertas se cerraban y Kirei gruñía de ira mientras golpeaba su mesa partiéndola en dos.

Mirando las maderas destrozadas empezó a soltar una risa suave que luego encorvarse hacia atrás con su cabeza apuntando hacia arriba con su flequillo cubriendo los ojos, rio como el loco asesino que era. Mientras salían afuera Naruto era observado con curiosidad por Rin.

"Hasta ahora eh sido la única que le ah hecho frente verbalmente, sin embargo amenazarlo así..., realmente o tienes muchas agallas o estás loco emiya-kun" Dijo la pelinegra mientras el pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras y pasaba de largo sus servants las cuales miraron un tanto preocupadas a su master, la misma Archer miro curiosa al pelirrojo que se detuvo .

"Kotomine Kirei, ese hombre tiene mucha oscuridad rodeándole, me asegurare de borrarlo del mapa antes de que termine esta tonta guerra, no estoy seguro pero podría ser master de Lancer, creo que vi unos sellos de comando en su mano si es así yo mismo lo eliminare"Dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a caminar.

"E-espera, dijiste que no matarías a nadie" Dijo Rin confundida.

"Yo no mato a menos que no me dejen alternativa, hasta ahora solo eh matado monstruos que lo único que hacían era devorar humanos o a los suyos, parece que tendré que ver si los demás masters no son unos lunáticos, sino lo son tanto ellos como sus servants pueden ser salvados " Dijo Naruto mirándola de reojo mientras su ojo derecho con la que le miraba cambiaba a un ojo rojo con tres tomes para tomar la forma de un pentagrama con un aro en el interior sosteniendo una shuriken de 4 puntas un tanto curvas hacia la derecha.

La batalla ah comenzado y esto solo sería el principio de una nueva aventura

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Bueno gente este es el nuevo fic que espero que este a la altura de sus expectativas lamento la demora pasaron muchas cosas pero al fin estamos aqui, bueno espero que prospere mucho y que no haya ningún problema, por favor déjenme reviews, el review es el puente entre el lector y el autor y con eso sabré sus opiniones, sus sugerencias etc, ahora le cedo la palabras a mi amigo y beta AkumaNoRyu, algo que decir colega?-**

**-Sí, que tengan un buen año y que me voy jugar al lol, si juegan en el server de EUW búsquenme, soy Gransamurai96, hasta la proxima.-**


End file.
